


A Debt Repaid

by lautitiaspero



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Raftel, Zoro gets lost, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lautitiaspero/pseuds/lautitiaspero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro gets lost and finds a treasure. (Or how Zoro managed to make all of the Straw Hats angry with him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Debt Repaid

“But where is the treasure?” asked Nami shrilly.

They had finally reached Raftel, declared Luffy to be the new Pirate King and started a party with enough food and alcohol to feed an army, or Luffy and Zoro, as it might have been the case. In all the bustle everybody had nearly managed to forget that there was supposed to be a huge treasure somewhere on the island. Everybody but Nami, that is. After the Straw hats had finally sat down to eat, the navigator thought it her absolute right to remind them of that little detail.

Nobody could have expected the answer though

“Somewhere in that maze of tunnels in that mountain,” said Zoro calmly taking a drink from his cup as he pointed towards the centre of the island, “but it’s mine.”

“I beg your pardon?” asked Nami, her voice deceptively calm. Zoro however just looked at their captain and asked, “I found it, so it is mine, right?”

“Shishishi, of course!” answered Luffy with a wide grin, making Nami gasp with rage.

“What?” yelled Nami as she jumped up, looking like she didn’t know whom to beat up- Luffy or Zoro.

“Well, Zoro found it,” answered the King with an oblivious look, he didn’t really care about the treasure when it had been found already. Looking for it was fun, but a pile of gold, that just sat there, well, it wasn’t meat, so he didn’t give a damn.

“But it is mine!” exclaimed Nami Sanji’s voice backing her up, though Nami’s annoyed snap shut him up quite effectively.

“No, it is mine,” said Zoro calmly and closed his eye to doze off. Nami went to hit him, but before she could do that, the swordsman opened his eye once more and said with a smirk, “But it could be yours.”

“Really?” asked Nami in an exited voice, beli signs appearing in her eyes.

“Just clear my dept and it is all yours,” answered Zoro. Without thinking Nami said, “Yes!”

Then she paused to think it through, but Zoro had already fallen asleep and Nami had promised. With a heavy sigh at loosing such a big source of income the navigator turned to all her other crewmates and said calmly, “All your debts have been increased tenfold.”

Needless to say no Straw hat was very happy with Zoro in the next morning, with the exception of Nami, who looked like Christmas had come early, and Luffy, who was laughing at all his friends’ misfortune, uncaring, that his debt of food money was much bigger than all of the others’ combined.

Zoro didn’t exit the crow’s nest for days, choosing to sit there, drink sake and smirk at his crewmates’ bad luck.

(He might also have been a tiny bit afraid. Neither Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky or Brook were any real threat for him now, but thinking about angry Robin made him feel a little cold. He had seen what the woman could too back when Franky had joined them, after all, and the world’s best swordsman or not, he didn’t want to suffer the same fate.)


End file.
